Broken Hearts, Faded Smiles & New Dawns
by BrokenDreams33
Summary: My first fanfic! Cammie and Zach meet when Cam and her brother Grant move to Roseville. Friendships are made and ended, love and hurt are close companions, family troubles interfere with day-to-day life. All normal, no spies! Sorry I suck at summaries, but I promise this is going to be WORTH YOUR TIME!
1. 1 New Girl

A.N. hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so pleeeeaaaase be nice! I've never posted any of my stories on the internet before, and no one has ever read any of them apart from me so I'm kinda nervous right now…

Anyways I really hope you like it. Gonna include lots of Zammie, so even if you get bored straight away I promise the next chapter will have lots of Zammie in it!

**Review, I'm seriously begging you right now, I will give you CYBER COOKIES if you review this story. Okay, maybe I won't, but I'll love you forever ;)**

**Disclaimer: (I'm only doing this once so read carefully) I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN ANY OF THIS, ONLY THE PLOT ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER!**

**Oops, gotta remind ya, ALL NORMAL! NO SPIES IN THIS EVEN IF THE CHARACTERS ARE THE SAME!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**BrokenDreams33**

CPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping way too loud. I automatically slammed my fist onto it, silencing it pretty effectively. Just as I was about to drift off into another dreamless sleep, a loud voice echoed through the too-big-for-two-people house.

"Cam! C'mon, we're gonna be late for our first day if you don't get your but out here in the next ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight…" my brother Grant was yelling. Now _that _woke me up. I was ready in ten minutes, including showering and drying my hair, although I had to skip breakfast. In a rush, I pulled on my favourite skinny faded blue jeans and white t-shirt with the words 'Life is a game, all you gotta do is know how to play it' written in multicolour on the front. When I realised I really was going to be late if we didn't leave that very second, I slid on my converse, grabbed my navy blue hoodie and my bag, then sprinted out the door and into Grant's red jaguar – what can I say, it's not like our family are billionaires, just…okay, yeah, we're insanely rich.

I tied my poker straight dirty blond hair in a messy bun as he drove much too fast to make it on time. Roseville was pretty small and it wasn't difficult to find our way round, so we made it to Roseville High with plenty time to spare. Urgh, and I'd skipped breakfast!

"Jesus, Grant, I can't believe you made me skip a meal for this," I huffed.

He just laughed. "You'll live. I don't get how you can eat so much and still be skinny anyway! It's unfair."

Now it was my turn to laugh. I giggled hysterically as we got out of the car, saying, "Grant, you eat like a pig even when you're full, don't start on me about overeating."

That was when I felt the eyes. So many eyes, all boring into the back of my head, making me stop mid-giggle and turn around slowly.

It looked like just about the entire student body of Roseville High was standing in that parking lot, watching us. Or it felt like it anyway.

I guess now would be as good time as any to mention, I'm invisible. Nobody ever notices me, I'm the chameleon, I blend in with the crowd, I get ignored and overlooked and I never under any circumstances get stared at. Well, looks like that just changed, because there was a helluva lot of staring going on right then and every bit of it was directed at me and my twin brother.

"Um, Grant?" I said softly.

"Wassup?"

He hadn't noticed, he was locking his car. But it was just plain _creepy_, the way that even though people were hugging friends, laughing, talking and arguing, they were all watching us.

"They're staring."

"Who—" he began, but cut himself off as he turned around to face the full parking lot. "Oh. Them. Don't worry, Camster, it's just cause we're new. By the end of the week, we'll both fit in great."

I looked up into his eyes, still worried sick and terrified that I was being inspected. "Promise?"

He grinned, "Promise."

We went to the office and got our timetables and locker combinations. Apparently, instead of getting a map of the school like normal people do in normal places, we had to be given guides from our homerooms to show us around. Yippee, someone talking to me all day and watching my every move (note the sarcasm).

Me and Grant were in different homerooms, but they were next to each other and the school wasn't very big so we found them okay.

"Okay. This is it," he muttered, grinning. "Good luck, Cam. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya!" I replied. I had to fake a grin of my own since my nerves were making me nauseous right at that moment. I watched as my last piece of home disappeared through the wooden door.

Breathing in deeply, I collected every ounce of confidence in my body (which, let me tell you, is not a lot) and walked slowly and almost-steadily over to my homeroom. I closed my eyes as I raised my hand to knock quietly.

"Yes?" a male voice called out.

Timidly, I pushed the door open halfway and slipped inside, closing it gently behind me and turning to face the smiling man at the front of the room instead of the students watching him with bored expressions.

"I'm new," I said simply, for lack of a better explanation.

The man beamed at me. "You must be Cameron Morgan! Excellent!" he exclaimed, a bit too excited to be normal but still pretty nice.

"It's just Cammie," I corrected.

"Ah, I'm very sorry. Well I'm Dr Steve. I'm assuming you'll need a guide, won't you Miss Morgan?"

I nodded in reply.

"I've got plenty of students who will be willing to help. Hmm, how about Miss Sutton?" he asked, looking at a petite blond pixie-like girl at the front.**(A.N. haha bet you thought it'd be Zach! I promise he'll be in the next chappie though!)**

In a southern accent she said, "Of course, Dr Steve."

"Excellent, just excellent. Miss Morgan, take a seat next to Miss Sutton."

I nodded again and slid into the empty space next to her.

"Hi, I'm Liz," she told me. She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Cammie," I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you too," she whispered as Dr Steve started talking. "I hope you like it in Roseville. If you need anything, or you've got any questions, just ask me, I'm happy to help."

I liked her instantly, and ten minutes later as we walked to English (we had it together) we had exchanged numbers and were deep in conversation about the difference between life in Washington D.C. where I'd spent my life up till now, to life in the small town of Roseville.

And I knew right then that despite everything, I was going to like it here.

**So…? Love it? Hate it? For all I know it's horrifically bad, so I need your opinion. I think I made Cammie a bit too shy, what do you think? Did I get Grant right? Is Liz too talkative?**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Xxx**

**BrokenDreams33**


	2. 2 Beautiful Eyes

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! You know what, sorry doesn't even begin to cover it.

**I've been crazy busy lately with my end of year exams, and spending all my time on Facebook trying to contact my brother, then when summer hols started I went to the theatre and met up with friends and shopped till I literally dropped (onto the couch if that counts) then I went to Germany to see my dad and I just got back last night so I went straight to the computer, got a SERIOUSLY ANNOYING case of writer's block, but here I am, trying to finish this up and POST IT before my madre rips my head off for not going down for dinner after she called me about 17000 times…**

**ANYWAYS I know that there is no excuse and I am so so so so so so sorry I can never apologise enough!**

**I'm going to France on July 29th for two weeks then straight to Italy for my beach holiday, and I'm seriously depressed because THERE IS NO INTERNET IN MY FAMILY HOUSE IN FRANCE OR MY COUSIN'S PLACE IN ITALY! In France there will be an internet café so I'll bring my USB and try to post a couple chappies at some point, but Italy there is nada as far as I know. I will bring Super Shitty (my ancient laptop) so I can write loads even if I can't post them all yet. I'll make sure that there are a couple more chapters up before I leave, how many depends on how many reviews I get.**

**That brings my on to my special extra mega thanks to the people who reviewed my first chapter:**

XxHopexX

IsPy-PaNdAs

**Thanks you guys you are awesome sending virtual hugs!**

**And also thanks to everyone who has either Favourited it (I know it's not a word but it is now) or Followed. I'm just going to mention you guys as well:**

blubrryblu

cammiemorganrules

Goodegirl34

mcsweeney

The Goode Chameleon

DreamyGirl101

Embyr7

fantasybooklover

Holdan22

jazzworkman16

missmareexx

SPAHKL

they're not puppies

I LOVE YOU GUYS! I came online and saw all these names and I was like HOLY MANGOES! I wasn't expecting anyone to like it so THANK YOU!

**And thanks to everyone who bothered reading it!**

**BrokenDreams33**

CPOV(Time skip to after school)

Me and Liz hung out all day, and I met her friend Bex who was sort of scary at first but she seemed pretty nice. I sat with them at lunch and I didn't see Grant all day. By the time the final bell sounded I was freaking out. Where had he been at lunch? Why hadn't he texted me like he was going to? He'd said that he would text me to see how I was doing. Or maybe he didn't say that and I just thought he did. Or maybe I was just going crazy from all the stress of moving…

"Cammie?" Liz asked tentatively as we walked out of the building. I glanced up at her and Bex, embarrassed that I'd been staring off into space. "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember where I'm supposed to meet my brother for a lift home. Actually, I don't think we even decided where to meet."

Bex grinned, "Don't worry, call him and if he doesn't pick up I can give you a lift."

I paused in taking out my cell to stare at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, still grinning, so I went onto my contacts, selected 'Grant' and pressed the call icon. It rang a couple times, then his familiar voice was in my ear much too loud.

"Camster! How was your first day?" he boomed.

"Whoa, Grant, indoor voice," I hissed. He just laughed.

Then I heard a voice in the background that I didn't recognise. "Where are you? Are you still at school?"

"Shit, was I supposed to drive you home?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Grant. "Yeah. Don't worry, I can catch a ride."

He sighed in relief, saying, "Thank God, I was freaking out there!"

"No you weren't. When you don't have time for dinner or any other meal, that's when you freak out."

I could hear him laughing, then that voice again, someone talking to him, although it was too muffled to make out what they were saying.

"I'll see you later, love ya," I said. I could never stay mad at my brother.

"Yeah, love you too!"

This time the voice was clearer and I heard: "Is that your girlfriend? She fit?"

My eyes widened a little, outraged.

"Ew, gross, no way! It's my baby sister!" Grant shouted.

"I am _not_ your _baby sister_!" I cried down the line.

Liz started laughing, which made Bex laugh, and when Bex laughs she snorts like crazy so that made _me_ laugh and accidentally hang up on Grant. Within seconds we were all hysterically giggling in Bex's car – a really expensive-looking silver BMW – while she revved the engine.

I sat in back while Liz sat up front next to Bex. If you've never been in a car with a member of the Baxter family, I'm just going to warn you now, don't do it. I swear I thought I was going to die.

Bex carried on laughing as she sped off in the direction of my new house (I'd given her the address as we got in, she'd squealed in delight and said she lived nearby) but me and Liz start screaming. She was going so fast, making sharp turns, turning round at lightning speed…when we got out, Liz literally kissed the ground, which set Bex off laughing and snorting again, which set me and Liz off again. Grant and two another boy came out the front door while we were collapsed on the sidewalk, crying from laughter.

I pulled myself together enough to look over at them, then my laughter stopped altogether.

The boy standing next to Grant was just…wow. The most gorgeous thing on the freaking planet! No exaggeration! He was tall (unlike me) with tanned skin and messy-in-a-sexy-way dark-chocolate-brown-almost-black hair. The way his worn black t-shirt clung to his chest a little hinted at muscles as gorgeous as his arms. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and white trainers. I took all that in, barely breathing, but the thing that stood out most was his eyes.

They were bright green, the colour of emeralds, sparkling as they caught the light. They reminded me of a cat's eyes. Pretty much the only word to describe those eyes was Beautiful. I was mesmerised, unable to look away.

"Cam?" Grant's voice called me back to the present and I tore my own eyes away from Mystery Boy's. "What the hell are you doing on the ground? I thought you were the sane one in this family!"

Another giggle escaped as I realised Bex and Liz had gone quiet. "Nothing," I said quickly, standing up and trying to straighten out my already poker-straight hair before hurrying on to introductions. "Bex gave me a lift home, and it turns out she can't drive. Grant, this is Bex Baxter and Liz Sutton, Liz was my guide, you know, 'cause of the whole newbie thing. Bex is Liz's best friend. Guys, this is my brother Grant, Official Douchebag and Most Overprotective And Annoying But Awesome Brother Ever."

"Nice to meet you," Liz said with a blush. Meanwhile Bex and Grant just stared in awe at each other. _Great,_ I thought to myself,_ it's bad enough having a player for a brother without my new friend falling for him. This is gonna got interesting._

Mystery Boy had clearly been forgotten by Grant, so once again I gathered what little confidence I had and took a small step forward, holding out my hand.

"Hi. I'm Cammie," was all I could manage without my voice giving out. Up close, the full force of his eyes was almost scary. Then, just as he reached out to shake my hand, he smirked which totally ruined the moment.

"Goode. Zach Goode," he introduced himself as he grasped my hand firmly, sending tingles all up my arm to my shoulder as he shook it. I blushed a little as I took a step back.

Zach. That was a nice name. It suited him. And even though his smirk was really annoying, that suited him too.

"I'm Bex's stepbrother. And before you ask about the different surnames, I thought it would be weird to change my name when my mom remarried, so I'm the only Goode in the house, the rest are Bloody _Baxters_."

I glared up at him. "First, I wasn't even going to ask because it's not like it's my business, and second, just because you don't like them doesn't mean they aren't nice people, so don't judge the entire family. Bex has been nothing but nice to me on my first day."

Oh. My. God. Did I seriously just say that? That made me look angry. Not that I don't get angry, I just never ever show it. Shit, this was not going well…

"Anyway, Cammie," Liz cut in, "Your house is so nice!"

I turned to her, thankful for the excuse to look away from Zach's eyes which were now blazing with fury. "Thanks. Maybe we could have a movie marathon sleepover sometime or something like that?"

She nodded eagerly and Bex cut in, "Hell yeah! That would be awesome! We'll do it Saturday, 'kay?"

Liz and me nodded our agreement.

"But Cam, Macey and Luke are coming for the weekend," Grant pointed out.

"Oops, I forgot! Well you guys would like Macey, she's awesome, I promise I'll make sure she's nice. And it's impossible not to love Luke," I gushed. "He's literally the best guy on the planet. Even Macey likes him, and she hates most people. But she'll love you guys, I'm sure!"

Bex laughed lightly, "So it's a plan?"

"Yep."

**Sheesh, that took me way longer than the last one!**

**Anyway, how was it? Goode? Bad? Average?**

**Top 3 quotes of the day:**

-Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you've never met.

-True friends are hard to find, difficult to leave and impossible to forget.

-If you're feeling blue, paint yourself another colour!

**Song of the day:**

The Only Exception by Paramore

**Thank you so much for reading my second chapter, I swear on both of my cats lives that I will update REALLY soon!**

**Here's how it works…**

**If I get 1 review for this chappie, I'll post sometime before I go to France (July 29).**

**2 reviews and I will post by Sunday.**

**5 reviews on Friday.**

**7 tomorrow.**

**Lovin' yaz muchos! Xxxxx**

**BrokenDreams33**


	3. 3 6am Phone Calls & Crazy Music Teachers

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I CAN EXPLAIN!

Right, so I know what I said. I know I promised to update and all that. And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS you have no idea how much I appreciate them, I was only expecting like one saying how rubbish my story is and I should give up.

**Anyways, I'm going to get on with the explaining before anyone rips my head off.**

**So there I was, being flabbergasted (best word everrrr) by all these reviews I was getting, and then we get this phone call. I'm not one of those majorly annoying 'hehe I got big news and I'm attention seeking so I won't tell you the news I'll make you ask' types of girls (although with the way amount I've been posting, I reckon majorly annoying doesn't begin to cover it). It's just that it's a pretty private family issue. So that took up all of my time before I went off to France, trying to get a good holiday before more family emergencies decided to unfold, but when I sat down in front of my ANCIENT laptop it didn't turn on. I couldn't do ANY writing until I got home last week and my dad's friend fixed it for me, but all my notes disappeared, so I officially have the worst luck in the WORLD. I'm so sorry, I just got my laptop back and sat down and started typing that very second. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Also, I have just reread my two previous chapters and seen how much cursing there is! I'm really sorry, and I know this doesn't seem like a big deal to most people, but I NEVER EVER CUSS so when I noticed how much the characters seemed to I freaked out a bit. I was raised a Catholic so I find people saying 'oh my god' and such kinda offensive but I know how much people say that sort of thing so I put it in anyway. I'm going to try and keep the cussing to a minimum, just saying what the characters would HAVE to say in the situations they are in. SORRY.**

**And rereading that last paragraph, I'm not saying all Catholics don't swear or say 'oh my god' and I'm not saying people of any other religion always swear, so please don't take it the wrong way.**

**Wow this A/N is getting looooong! I'll finish up by going down on my knees and thanking all who reviewed. Here are my replies to the reviews:**

IsPy-PaNdAs **– thanks, so glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing again. And read on, because more is waiting for you to read it! (if that makes ANY sense).**

mcsweeney **– thanks so much!**

Emily-Goode **– thank you, sorry it wasn't sooner, but I'm updating now (although that's insanely obvious so I dunno why I told you).**

i am the chameleon – right back at ya!

xXxGGirlxXx **– thanks. The holidayyyy was awesooooome thank youuu, hope your summer was even better!**

Sportygirl247 **– gracias! ;)**

OneDirectionInfected **– will do much more as of NOW I promise.**

XxHopexX **– thank youuuuu, your so awesome for reviewing again!**

I'm-yours-4-neva **– haha thank you so much! Yeah I think people often have them totally adoring each other (I'm not saying all stories are like that, just a lot) so I wanted to make them fight right from the start. Trust me, you're not the only crazy one round here!**

KITTYKAT **– will do! Thanks.**

happyluver **– thankssss amiga. Looking back I see what you mean, and I realised I didn't explain properly why Zach is so mad. It's because no one ever ever ever contradicts him or argues with him, he's always in charge of everything and girls just swoon over him. Although I agree Cammie got too mad too fast, but I guess I just imagine that something about Zach really sets her off and always makes her angry.**

Guest **– thanks!**

Soccerlife13 **– I can't apologise enough for what I did, but the updates will be more regular now I'm back on a steady routine with school and everything.**

Elixabeth **– thanks for reviewing, I swear that if you review in future I won't not post for months. I'll really try my very hardest to post as much as I can. And about the Z/B relationship, I just always pictured them as hating each other in the books and wondered how it would turn out, and since you love the hatred they've got, you're totally in for a treat because there is much more of that coming.**

PrincessMoi **– thank you **

ZoeGoode **– more Zammie on its way in this chappie!**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ IT AND DIDN'T REVIEW! **

**I really hope you give up more of your time to read the rest of my story, and forgive my abominable behavour. I'm so so sorry.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE SMEXY THANGS READING THIS, AND ESPECCIALLY THE LOONY AWESOME PEOPLE WHO BOTHRED TO READ ALL OF MY MEGA LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Almost forgot, I OWN NOTHING! ALL GOES TO ALLY CARTER. Apart from the song 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' which belongs to Taylor Swift, my favorite singer in the entire uuuuuniverse.**

Here's a recap of how we left of last chappie:

"_I'm Bex's stepbrother. And before you ask about the different surnames, I thought it would be weird to change my name when my mom remarried, so I'm the only Goode in the house, the rest are Bloody Baxters."_

_I glared up at him. "First, I wasn't even going to ask because it's not like it's my business, and second, just because you don't like them doesn't mean they aren't nice people, so don't judge the entire family. Bex has been nothing but nice to me on my first day."_

_Oh. My. God. Did I seriously just say that? That made me look angry. Not that I don't get angry, I just never ever show it. Shit, this was not going well…_

"_Anyway, Cammie," Liz cut in, "Your house is so nice!"_

_I turned to her, thankful for the excuse to look away from Zach's eyes which were now blazing with fury. "Thanks. Maybe we could have a movie marathon sleepover sometime or something like that?"_

_She nodded eagerly and Bex cut in, "Hell yeah! That would be awesome! We'll do it Saturday, 'kay?"_

_Liz and me nodded our agreement._

"_But Cam, Macey and Luke are coming for the weekend," Grant pointed out._

"_Oops, I forgot! Well you guys would like Macey, she's awesome, I promise I'll make sure she's nice. And it's impossible not to love Luke," I gushed. "He's literally the best guy on the planet. Even Macey likes him, and she hates most people. But she'll love you guys, I'm sure!"_

_Bex laughed lightly, "So it's a plan?"_

"_Yep."_

Now on with the story…

ZPOV (YAY! I've been waiting for DYING to write from Zach's POV! Hope it's okay though, I don't exactly know how a boy's mind works lol)

I stood there watching Cammie, Liz and The Step Sister From Hell making plans and then the most awesome idea of the century, no, the _millennium_ came into my head. I dragged Grant aside – I'd been assigned as his guide and we hit it off great, making friends like that (ok well you'll just have to imagine me snapping my fingers here).

The girls didn't follow us round the side of the house, which was a relief, so I got the chance to explain my genius plan. His eyes literally lit up when I told him, so I figured that was a yes.

"Hang on, won't your parents mind?" I asked him.

He laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Erm, nope, not at all. They'll…um…they'll be away."

It was obvious there was more to it than that, but I'd just met the guy so I didn't want to get all nosy. Besides, if he hated me, it could ruin my chances with Cammie.

Ah, Cammie *sighs* the most beautiful girl on the planet. And her eyes…they stood out against her pale complexion, piercing blue, as though they could see into your mind and search around in it until they found your innermost secrets.

Whoa, I sound like a girl, time to stop. But in all seriousness, when I first saw her I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat. Her clothes hung just right on her, highlighting her stunning curves. Her really-straight-but-natural hair was loose, reaching down to her tiny waist. She gazed up at me from underneath long lashes – plus she wasn't exactly _tall_, more like one of the smallest teenagers I knew – but the thing that really confused me was her lack of confidence. You could tell with one glance her self-esteem was virtually non-existent, even though she was so, so beautiful…great. Now I sounded like One Direction, and that was so not the impression I want to be giving Cammie. Not that I listened to 1D, no way! The fact 'What Makes You Beautiful' just started playing in my head had nothing to do with them. No _way_! *nervous laughter*

Grant, on the other hand, had just started humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'Gotta Be You'. I planned on finding out exactly what his problem was later, but right now I had to get home before my mom and the Worst Stepdad Ever freaked out on me.

********************TIME***SKIP***TO***NEXT***DAY****************

CPOVI remember when we broke up the first time

_Saying "This is it, I've had enough" cause like,_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space._

What?

Music jerked me awake. I was lying on my kingsize double, happily sleeping, dreaming of emerald green eyes (not that they had anything to do with Zach, no way, I hated him, he was so rude about Bex!) when all of a sudden a familiar song is blaring too loudly in my ear.

Then you come around again and say

"_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

I recognised my ringtone and started feeling around blindly on my bedside table, trying to locate the cell phone.

Oooooh

_We called it off again last night_

_But oooooh_

_This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like eve_–

Taylor Swift's voice was cut off as I found the cell and hit 'answer' without looking at who was calling.

"Ungrhgmeh?" I grunted, or something along those lines.

"Cams?"

I sat bolt upright. "_Macey!_" I nearly screamed. **A.N. I don't remember if I said what day of the week it was but right now it's gonna be Friday.**

"Whoa, not so loud babe, my eardrums will burst. Did you know that happened to Kristen Banks yesterday? There was blood and puss and it was like so gross."

I rolled my eyes. "Good to hear your voice too, Mace. Do you mind me asking what the hell you felt the need to call me at six in the MORNING for?!"

"Well basically Luke is round my house because we need to get going soon, so I just wanted to let you know we'll be there at fiveish."

Typical Macey. No 'if that's okay' or anything like that.

"'Kay. See ya then," I replied brightly, because in all honestly, despite her bossy and occasionally rude tendencies, she was my best friend and I was missing her like crazy. "I seriously can't wait. Oh, and I forgot to tell you on Skype last night, a couple of girls I met at school yesterday are coming for a slumber party on Saturday night, we're having a movie marathon."

I could sense her switching into critical jealous alert mode. "How many?" she asked sharply.

"Two, they're called Bex and Liz."

There was no pause between that and her next question.

"How close are they to you?"

"Relax Mace, you're still my best friend. No one is going to replace you. Ever. I promise. And anyway, I've known them less than 24 hours, that hardly equals new besties."

She sighed and said, "Sorry, I'm in critical jealous alert mode again aren't I?"

"No," I lied. She knew she went over the top when she thought she was being replaced, but she had good reason. Her parents never cared about her in the slightest and when Macey's uncle and aunt died in a car crash, her parents adopted their daughter who was a few months younger than Macey. She was almost as drop dead gorgeous (although no one could compare to Macey's jet black hair and piercing blue eyes and general appearance that belonged on the cover of Vogue) but unlike Macey she was a goody-two-shoes and never partied or dated people her parents disapproved of or acted out. Honestly, Macey only did those things to get her parents attention, but that was another story. The main thing was she couldn't stand being replaced again like what happened with Elle **A.N. pronounced like Ellie, not like L**, which was the name of the cousin who replaced her.

"You aren't in critical jealous alert mode. But anyway, when you meet them you'll love them both. Plus they dress all fashionably!" The last part was a guess because despite Macey's best efforts, I knew nothing about fashion.

"Really?" she brightened up.

"I'll let you be the judge of that, but that's what I think. Look, I really gotta go, but I'll text you later, I promise."

"Swear on your life?"

"Swear on my life," I agreed, hanging up then putting off getting up for as long as possible, until I'd be really late if I left it any longer.

*************TIME***SKIP***TO***CLASS***BEFORE***LUNCH***************(the class is music)

ZPOV

I had music with Cammie! Finally, I got a class with Cameron Ann Morgan! And before you comment on the fact I know her full name, all I'm saying is I have my sources.

The problem was, our music teacher, Mrs Murray, who has a totally normal surname like normal people, is the most insane person on the planet. We took our seats in the music room – I didn't sit next to Cammie, I didn't want to seem clingy, instead I was between Nick and Jonas, two of my best friends who I always teased because of their names – and Mrs Murray made her grand entrance, which involved flapping her arms and shouting out lines of Shakespeare.

"Children of Roseville High," she said dramatically when she was stood next to her desk and everyone was quiet. She didn't do this every lesson, which meant she had something 'special' planned, as she liked to call it. "Welcome to the music room. In this room, you will attempt to master something beyond our feeble human understanding. In truth, it can never be mastered. It isn't merely notes and sounds. It's a feeling, something deep within the soul of each and every person in this room! Can anyone tell me what I'm referring to?"

There was silence. She looked at all of us in turn – everyone was holding back laughter, apart form one girl, who looked nervous, who just happened to be Cammie. "You, dear. I don't recognise you. Are you new?"

Cammie nodded, her cheeks going a little pink.

"What's your name, my dear?"

"C-cammie," she stuttered.

Mrs Murray smiled warmly. "Can you answer my question?"

Cammie thought for a moment. I was pretty positive she wasn't thinking about the question but instead about the fact everyone was staring at her. She was going very, very red. I couldn't help wondering how she managed to look so perfect while she was blushing like crazy. It was a gift.

"I-is it…is it music, M-miss?" she got out. Talk about stage fright!

Mrs Murray beamed.

"It is! Well done, Cammie. Do you play an instrument?"

"Guitar," Cammie replied with more conviction. Wow, I didn't know she played guitar! I did too, not that I would ever tell anyone. I'd never hear the end of it if anybody at Roseville High found out, it was tiny so news travelled faster than you could say 'gossip.'

Meanwhile, Mrs Murray was practically exploding. Cammie was clearly her new favorite person. "How charming! Do you sing?"

Cam only nodded this time.

"That's wonderful, dear! Would you please do us the honor of playing a little something?"

I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

End of chapter 3! The closest to a cliffy I can manage lollll

**So I'm going to be starting a new story soon. It's another all-normal thing, this time based off the movie A Cinderella Story only with a few twists. Hopefully the beginning will be up tomorrow, but no promises. I know it sounds a bit like A Cinderella Spy Story but I asked for permission from **neversaynevergirl** and she said it was okay!**

**So here're the number I want review-wise. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I'm going to keep to the deadlines this time.**

**5 review – September 4th**

**10 reviews – this Sunday**

**15 reviews – tomorrow (I'm serious this time, and I know the number is pushing it, but hey, a girl can dream!)**

**THANKS FOR READING! I'm so grateful you spent time reading this, thank you.**

**BrokenDreams33 (aka Sophy)**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. 4 Talent

Hola! Here's chapter fourrrr! Please don't kill me if it's not very good, I'm ill so I'm totally not in a writing mood but I didn't want to let you guys down again by leaving it a really long time before updating.

**Replies to reviews:**

XxHopexX **– thanks!**

Zale007 **– muchos gracias!**

xXxGGirlxXx **– Mwahaha, I know, I'm evil with the whole cliffy thing! Same, I would be TERRIFIED, I have such bad stage fright. It's based off the Hilary Duff version, but I watched the Selena Gomez version the other day after reading your review, and I'm thinking of either doing a Selena Gomez version as well, or maybe putting in elements from that version into the story instead. What do you think? PM me or tell me in a review pleeeaaase with cherries on top!**

mcsweneey** – read and find out… ;)**

ViolettaKatarina1997 **– thank you so much!**

Janelle789 **– thanks! **

XxCandyygirlxX **– thank you, I'll be updating much more now I'm back from vaca.**

Guest **– hehe, hope you survived the cliffy and you enjoy the chappie ;)**

Guest **– done!**

Guest **– I was choosing between Taylor Swift and Tyler Hilton for the next song that's in the story (won't say if she sings or not, just that there will be a song in pretty much every chappie due to my music obsession) and your review helped me pick, so thank youuuu!**

KITTYKAT **– thanks so much!**

lolhappygurll **– thank you! Updated according to the reviews, so please make sure to review again so I can keep updating!**

PrincessMoi **– yeah I was listening to the song while I was writing so I was like 'hey I have to put this in' it's my current fav song, it's uh-ma-ZING! Lol thanks!**

Zammie 4ever **– thank you, there will be LOTS of Zammie arguments in this story (not in this chappie though unfortunately).**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, and everyone who is following the story or was favorited it or story alerted. And thanks to everyone who bothers to read!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER! Apart from the song, which is 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift, and no matter how much I love it, it most definitely doesn't belong to me.**

Last time on 'Broken Hearts, Faded Smiles & New Dawns'… ZPOV "_Do you play an instrument?"_

"_Guitar," Cammie replied with more conviction. Wow, I didn't know she played guitar! I did too, not that I would ever tell anyone. I'd never hear the end of it if anybody at Roseville High found out, it was tiny so news travelled faster than you could say 'gossip.'_

_Meanwhile, Mrs Murray was practically exploding. Cammie was clearly her new favorite person. "How charming! Do you sing?"_

_Cam only nodded this time._

"_That's wonderful, dear! Would you please do us the honor of playing a little something?"_

_I held my breath, waiting for her answer._

CPOV

Oh my gosh. Did she seriously just ask me that? Is this woman _crazy_? She wants _me_, the shyest person on the freaking _planet_ to _sing_ in front of an _entire class_? Yeah right! Pigs will be flying to Jupiter before that happens.

"Erm, I don't really…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, come on dear, just one song. We have plenty of guitars lying around, and we're all desperate to hear it. Aren't we class?" Mrs Murray said. There were shouts of agreement from all over the classroom. "See? Everyone will be extremely supportive. Just one little song, dear. One song."

I thought for a moment. Okay, so it was scary. But it wasn't like I was going to die, was it? And I know I'm not great, but I have a decent voice, don't I? And besides, it's not like it was my idea in the first place.

"Okay," I said, standing up. "One song."

Mrs Murray clapped her hands together, crying, "Oh, this is simply wonderful, dear! Now do you want to use a guitar pick or fingers?"

She was already hurrying over to the nearest guitar and tuning it.

"A guitar pick please. And, if it's not too much trouble, please can I have a capo, Miss?"

"Not at all! No trouble at all, I'll find you one right away."

And less than a minute later I was sitting on a stool in front of my entire music class with a guitar on my lap and a pick in my right hand. I looked at all of the faces for a moment, my eyes flitting over the students who were all staring, expressionless, at me. Then my gaze landed on none other than Zachary Goode, who's lips were turned up at the corners in something between a smirk and an actual smile. I wasn't sure what it was that made me start the song. It might have been the look of admiration in his eyes, an emotion I was pretty sure Zach didn't display often. It might've been the suggestion of a real smile. Whatever it was, it worked, because soon enough I was strumming the opening chords to a song I knew by heart.

_I was ridin' shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel_

_On the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing,_

_I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song"_

_And he says_

_Our song is the slammin' screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home 'fore I said amen_

_Askin' God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up_

_The front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong_

_And been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway,_

_Well on my way_

_To my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice_

_All the roses_

_And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slammin' screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home 'fore I said amen_

_Askin' God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slammin' screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_

_And when I got home 'fore I said amen_

_Askin' God if he could play it again_

_Play it again_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh oh yeah_

_I was ridin' shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen_

_And an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song_

I finished, smiling a little, nervous of what the reaction would be. My eyes automatically drifted back to Zach. His mouth was open, eyes wide, a look of happiness and surprise on his face. Slowly, he started to clap. The applause was taken up by a couple of other students, getting louder and louder until it was deafening. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Students were standing up, cheering, shouting my name. They liked it. They thought I was good. They weren't booing or hissing like I'd expected.

********************TIME***SKIP***TO***LUNCH**********************

TPOV

I walked into the cafeteria and headed over to the lunch line. **A.N. I can't for the life of me remember what it's called or if there's even a name for where you queue up to get your lunch, sorry! **A long wait later, I was taking a seat at my usual table where Anna, Courtney, Mick, Dillon, Josh and Owen **A.N. couldn't think of any other Roseville boys so I just made up a random name**.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Oh my gosh, Tina, the new girl has such an amazing voice!" Anna squealed. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and gestured for her to elaborate. "She's in my music class, Mrs Murray was questioning her about like what instruments she played and stuff, and in the end Mrs Murray got her to sing. She was playing guitar too. I filmed it on my phone, you have _got_ to watch, I've never heard anyone with a voice like that in my whole life, Tina!"

I grinned at the excitement coming off of her in waves. "Well let's see the video then! You can't tell me about it and not show me."

She nodded, pulling her phone out of her bag and placing it on the table, tapping on different things until she found the file. She pressed play and the seven of us leant over the screen, watching.

A totally gorgeous girl with dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes was playing the guitar and singing.

"Wow," I breathed. "You're right, Anna, she's amazing."

I had to admit though, I was jealous. It wasn't fair that someone that gorgeous had that much talent. I mean, what about me? Why didn't I get blessed with a voice like that?

The song came to an end and I could hear insane applause. Okay, now I was really, really jealous. When she was filming, Anna must've spun in a circle, because the cheering students came into view. And sitting at the front, clapping and whooping like there was no tomorrow, was none other than my long-term major crush, Zach Goode. He was so fit, with that sexy smirk and those emerald eyes. That was when I made my mind up that I hated this new girl. Zach would never clap like that for an ordinary girl, he must like her, but I'd already decided years ago that he was going to be my boyfriend.

"Shame she's got such bad stage fright," Anna said nonchalantly, "she could go far."

"She has stage fright?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as nonchalant as Anna's.

"Oh yeah," Mick put in. She had music with Anna. "She was terrified, you could just sense it. She could be really big, like a totally huge megastar, with those looks and that talent, but I doubt she ever will when she's that scared just in front of one class. If it had been in front of, I dunno, the entire school, I reckon she'd have, like, a breakdown or something."

That was it! I needed to make sure the entire school saw the video. But if they all saw it, then they'd all know how great she was…

Then it hit me. I could alter the sound, make her sound stupid, she'd be the laughing stock of Roseville High, a social reject, and there was no way she'd ever get a boyfriend. Zach wouldn't date a social reject! Then he'd come running to me, realising how much he loved me.

Smiling to myself, I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Can I borrow someone's phone? I need to tell my mom something but I've got no credit," I explained. Anna, being the stupid but really sweet person she was, offered right away.

"Here, use mine."

Taking it, I said, "Thanks!"

With a few taps, I was sending a message to my phone with the video file attached to it.

Tension! Tina's got an evil plan. And you might've forgotten, but Zach had a Genius Idea in chappie 2 which you'll be finding out about soon.

**And Macey and Luke are going to be in the next chapter! So things are getting pretty darn dense.**

**REVIEW!**

**5 reviews – update Sunday 16th September**

**10 reviews – update Sunday 9th September**

**13 reviews – update Friday 7th September (possibly sooner, depending how much homework I get because I'm going back to school on Tuesday)**

**Sophy**

**P.S. lately realised I have read every book in my house a million times, so if you have any advice on a really good book or series, please PM me or say in a review! Thanks!**


	5. 5 Visitors

**Sorry, my anaemia got bad, like REALLY bad, been crazy ill lately, barely even able to get out of bed on a good day. But here I am, updating, because I feel so dang GUIILLLTTTYYY! I'm really sorry, but I won't bore you with excuses. I'll just give you some review replies, then on with the story.**

Jay-Goh **– you are quitttteee rightyyyy, Tina has no idea what's in store!**

PrincessMoi **– I feel kinda bad for making Tina evil, most stories pick on her. If I start any more Gallagher Girls fanfics, I'll make sure to give someone else the chance to be nassssty. And as for that, you'll just have to wait and see.**

IamMe03 **– yes, Tina is verrrryyy bad!**

ConversesAndTHG **– read Finding Sky and Stealing Phoenix, they were epic, thanks so much! Hopefully I'll be well enough to go down to the bookstore soooon without fainting so I can pick up the others! I know, Macey is one of my all-time favorite characters ever! I'm freaking out that she'll be portrayed all wrong in this though **** and I totally agree, Liz is always pushed into the background. Haha I'm used to it from my friends, and you will just have to wait and see how murderous Bex gets in later chappies, because I promise you she will…**

cammieXzachxx **– thanks, it's always good to know other people are going through the same newbie-thing! And I really hope you do keep reading and don't hate me for not updating like I promised :'(**

KITTYKAT **– thank you so much! I hate Tina too!**

xXxGGirlxXx **– LOLLLZ I did that when I was writing it as well glad I'm not the only one who subconsciously thinks of her as a fish :P you find out Zach's plan in chapter six, maybe seven, we'll see. Tina's plan will take a bit longer though…suspense…**

Zale007 **– meh I speak a bit, I'm much better at ITALIANO though. Thank you so much! And oh my gosh yes I read it over the summer SUCH AN AMAZING BOOK! If you have any more suggestions for good reads, PM me!**

XxCandyygirlxX **– yeah it's so unfair I always find people are mean to newbies (only in my personal experience though) you're just gonna have to wait and see how Zach feels, because the circumstances may have changed a looootttt by the time Tina goes through with her plan ;)**

lolhappygurll **– yes that is so true! I will definitely make sure to make her nice if I start more GG fanficcccies, I feel bad for her, she was just the first person who came to mind!**

Quinnp **– thank you so much! This chapter isn't as good as the others, I think, so I'm not sure if you'll be saying that after you've read it. Fingers crossed!**

itasca36 **– done! And trust me, she gets worse…**

**REVIEW! Thanks guys, loooovingggg you all muchos, sorry this isn't such a good or long chappie, I reckon my skills aren't so good when I'm all, not that I have skills when I'm healthy but still, you know what I mean. I hope… :P**

**BrokenDreams33**

**Enjoy!**

_TPOV_

_I needed to make sure the entire school saw the video. But if they all saw it, then they'd know how great she was…_

_Then it hit me. I could alter the sound, make her sound stupid, she'd be the laughing stock of Roseville high, a social reject, and there was no way she'd ever get a boyfriend. Zach wouldn't date a social reject! Then he'd come running to me, realising how much he loved me._

_Smiling to myself, I took a bite out of my sandwich._

"_Can I borrow someone's phone? I need to tell my mom something but I've got no credit," I explained. Anna, being the stupid but really sweet person she was, offered right away._

"_Here, use mine."_

_Taking it, I said, "Thanks!"_

_With a few taps, I was sending a message to my phone with the video file attached._

And now, here comes chapterio fivio!

CPOV

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I sat with Liz and Bex at lunch, becoming closer to them both by the minute, although Macey would always be my best friend.

We agreed they would come over to my house at around four in the afternoon. I wanted to spend time with Macey and Luke because they wouldn't be there for long, they couldn't keep skipping school to see Grant and me, no matter how much we missed each other.

Grant remembered he needed to give me a lift today, thank goodness, so he was waiting in his flashy car when I walked into the parking lot.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," I said to Bex and Liz as I hurried over to him and clambered into the passenger side.

"Hey, Camster," he grinned. He couldn't seem to stop grinning, he was just as excited about seeing Macey and Luke as I was.

"Hiya," I replied, grinning back. While we drove, I put on Taylor Swift's first album. Grant hated the first track – he was crazy – so he skipped that and we sang along loudly to 'Picture To Burn' together as we cruised through the small almost-deserted Roseville streets, pulling up outside out too-big-for-two-people mansion. He cut the engine and we both jumped out and ran over to the front door as if us being faster would make Macey and Luke arrive sooner.

It wasn't even quarter to three yet, which meant we had plenty of time to get our homework done before certain guests arrived.

********************TIME***SKIP***TO***FIVE***O'CLOCK**************

Still in CPOV

Me and Grant were lounging around in the smallest lounge, flicking through channels on the huge flatscreem TV, when the doorbell rang. Like in a movie, we both turned to look at each other, grinned, and raced through the house for the front door. I reached it first and grabbed for the handle, fumbling with it as I tried to pull it open as fast as possible.

There, in front of me, were two of the people I loved most in the world. Two people I was closer to than any other friends I'd ever had. Closer to than my parents. Almost closer to than Grant.

One of them was a girl, tall and slim, the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She appeared to have just stepped off the cover of one of those high fashion magazines she was always reading. Her makeup was done perfectly, making her blue eyes stand out against her fair complexion and her jet black hair was hanging loose. Her clothes were no doubt designer, but that really wasn't the sorta thing I knew much about.

The second person was a boy, taller than the girl, with dirty blond hair, a warm smile, a strong jaw, a great tan, muscles to die for, and a general aura of happy-lovely-cuteness, despite the fact he was almost a year older than me.

"_MACEY! LUKE!_" I shrieked, diving forwards and pulling them both into a tight hug, trying to hold back tears. I hadn't gone more than a day without either of them since I was a teeny kid. They both returned my bone-crushing hug, holding me close as if they'd never let go. "Ohmygoshimissedyouguyssomuch icantbelieveyourefinallyhere !" It all came out in a rush, but they seemed to understand.

"I've missed you too, Cammie," Macey whispered, her voice gentle and pained. I was the only person who ever heard her speak in that way, so vulnerable. We had been best friends since we were born, inseparable from the second we could walk. "You have no idea."

After a good fifteen minutes of hugging and how-are-you-ing and I've-missed-you-ing and wow-cool-crib-ing, then twenty Macey and Luke being shown the guest rooms and getting settled in and us all changing into comfy clothes, we were finally all sitting in the big lounge. Luke and me were lying together on a couch (not in that way, he was a brother to me) watching '16 & Pregnant' while Macey and Grant were spread out on cushions taking up most of the floor space, playing some really complicated card game they made up for no good reason. It was just like old times, the four of us hanging out together, but something was different. Something just didn't feel right.

Just as I was thinking that, the doorbell chimed again. Distinctly aware of our sweats-and-old-hoodies attire, none of us were keen to go answer it, but when it rang for the third time, I pushed Luke off the sofa. He looked like an angry puppy that had just been woken up, it was so funny. I was laughing so much I fell off the sofa too. Glaring at me, he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and marched through the house to the front door. He swung me round so he was piggybacking me – I could barely breathe I was still laughing so hard – and opened the door, a familiar lopsided grin on his face.

The person standing on the other side of the huge double doors was most definitely not expected.

"Hello, good sir. This is the Morgan residence. How may I be of service?" Luke joked, bowing so I nearly fell off his back. I would've found it hilarious if it weren't for the look on the one and only Zachary Goode's face when he saw the way Luke was gripping my legs and my arms were locked around his neck.

**So…what do you think? If you love it loads, and I get zillions of reviews, I might update again tonight! We'll see if I'm in a good enough mood and if I get enough reviews.**

**Just remember: reviews=motivation and motivation=more updates!**

**Sophy ;)**

**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
